


Putting the Pieces Together

by im_patelling_you_to_stop



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara finally talks about her feelings, Karamess mentioned, SuperCorp, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_patelling_you_to_stop/pseuds/im_patelling_you_to_stop
Summary: Lena realizes how much trauma Kara has been through, and Kara finally talks about her feelings.





	Putting the Pieces Together

Kara showed up at Lena’s office that day with lunch to find an unwelcome sight standing by her girlfriend’s desk: Lillian Luthor. Lillian’s nose scrunched up in distaste when she noticed Kara in the doorway. 

“Well, Lena, I’d better get going. It looks like your little superhero girlfriend is here, and I’d rather not be arrested.” She turned to Kara. “And you. Don’t go getting any ideas. I figured this might happen when I noticed my daughter’s puppy hanging around more often than usual, so if you try and capture me, one of National City’s bridges will blow up, but I can’t be bothered to remember which one.”

She strolled out of Lena’s office, giving Kara a little smirk on her way out. Lena sighed and accepted the bag of food from Kara before leading her to the couch to sit down. After a minute, her posture relaxed, and she let her guard down, leaning into Kara’s shoulder a little. 

“Sorry about her,” Lena said with a rueful smile. “She’s not the most polite.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and looked up at her with big blue doe eyes. 

“Lena, you are one of the bravest people I know. How do you manage to stay so calm when she just randomly shows up in your life? How did you put up with living in the same house as her for all those years?” 

“Well, you get used to it.” Lena shrugged. “It’s just her nature. I’ve learned to use her obsession with public appearance to my advantage.” She furrowed her brow. “Kara, why do you think I’m so brave? How do you know how awful she can be?” 

Kara looked anywhere but Lena’s face, and she nervously fidgeted with her glasses and remained quiet. A horrible sinking feeling came over Lena as she realized what her mother had done to Kara, accompanied with a wave of nausea. 

“Oh,” she said. “Oh. You’re Supergirl, and before I knew, my mother tortured Supergirl…” She trailed off, her eyes going wide as she looked at the woman in front of her. This was Kara, her Kara, her Kara who wouldn’t hurt a fly, who tried to fix everything for everyone, who was so kind and gentle and pure, and her mother had done God knows what to her in a secret bunker somewhere. 

Without thinking, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her into her chest, trying to keep this wonderful being safe from all the bad in the world, including her mother. Kara allowed herself to be pulled and curled up into Lena’s lap. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry,” Lena breathed. “I didn’t… I never… Oh, God.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kara murmured, her voice low and soothing. “It’s not your fault. You’re just as much a victim here as me.” 

“How can you be around her?” Lena asked, her voice conveying some of the fire she was beginning to feel inside. “How can you willingly put yourself in situations with her? You think I’m the brave one, Kara? What about you?”

Kara sat up and took both of Lena’s hands, locking eyes with her. She could tell how upset Lena was getting, and she knew she shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Lena, sweetheart, look at me. I’m here. I’m ok. It’s ok.”

“It is most certainly not ok,” Lena all but shouted. “How can you be ok after what she’s done?” She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. All was quiet for a few minutes. Then, quietly, Lena said, “What exactly did she do to you?”

“You don’t need to know that. It’ll only make you upset.”

“Yes I do. What did she do to you, Kara?” 

“Lena, please,” Kara begged.

“Kara Danvers, you tell me what my mother did to you right now.”

Kara sighed in defeat and pulled a throw pillow to her chest. 

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Lena looked up.

“Yeah, ok.” Kara nodded. “She captured me and Mon-El not long after he got here, had us in cells where we couldn’t use our powers. She told me she would kill Mon if I didn’t do what she said. I had no choice. She had this, this helmet that would absorb my heat vision. She wanted me to put it on and use my heat vision until my powers blew so that I would be as weak as other humans.”

“What did it feel like?” Lena asked tentatively. “To blow your powers? And be honest.”

“It was painful,” Kara admitted. “Excruciatingly so. My eyes were burning, and I just kept getting weaker and weaker. When the blew, I just collapsed to the ground. And then, your mother bent down and slapped me. Made me bleed. She had her henchmen carry me off after that, to some dark room where I was stuck with needle. She took my blood. I didn’t know what was happening, or why it was happening, or if I was going to make it out alive.”

Kara was shaking now. She felt the panic from that day begin to overtake her as fat teardrops began to roll down her cheeks. 

“I was so scared, Lena,” she sobbed. “I was so scared.” 

Lena held her closer and began to rub small circles around the small of her back. Kara let herself break down, something she rarely did, finally allowing herself to realize how much she’d been through recently. It took her a while to stop shaking, but Lena was there with her the whole time. 

“You’re right,” Kara finally said, her voice raspy. “It’s not ok. I’m not ok.” 

“Oh sweetheart,” Lena said with a sad smile. “But it’s ok for you to not be ok. You’ll get there.”

“We’ll get there.” Kara gave Lena’s hand a squeeze and sat up. “Together.”

“Together,” Lena agreed. 

“This is what a relationship is supposed to be,” Kara told Lena. “You’re supposed to talk about these things. You’re supposed to be there for each other, and lift each other up.” She frowned. “Mon-El didn’t do that. He made me feel bad about myself.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lena asked. And Kara did. She really did. 

They talked all night long.


End file.
